Nowadays with widespread use of the liquid crystal display (LCD) products, consumers are increasingly attracted to those provided with touch functions. In particular, the popularity of smart phones leads to increasing demand and use of touch screens. The touch mode currently used is primarily the capacitive touch, including On Cell touch mode and In Cell touch mode including Full In Cell touch mode, with the capacitance sensing adopting self-capacitance sensing. By introducing metal wires into the array, multiple advantages are achieved, such as high signal to noise ratio, low resistance, and the grayscale transformation imposing less effect on sensing electrodes. However, because of the fact that a large number of touch electrodes is used and that the source and touch electrodes share the same IC, the displaying and touch detecting functions are realized by time division driving. In particular, switching to the source electrode is carried out to enable displaying function and switching to the touch electrode is carried out to enable touch detecting function. By reducing the LCD's row-by-row scanning interval (H-Blank) while prolonging its frame-by-frame scanning interval (V-Blank) during which the touch operation is performed, or by combining multiple V-Blanks in order to enable time division multiplexing of displaying and touch detecting functions, the time division driving approach spares a part of charging time of the touch display screen panel to implement the touch detecting function. In this case, charging time of the panel cannot be guaranteed, resulting in insufficient charging of the panel. Moreover, power consumption of the touch display screen is increased as the displaying and touch detecting functions are simultaneously provided. In short, although the current driving technology enables multiplexing of the displaying and touch detecting functions, it cannot guarantee charging time of the panel so as to achieve the optimal display effects.